


stress relief...

by startswithhope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Office Sex, Smut, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Killian visits Emma in her office and provides some much needed stress relief. Mild angst, a bit of plot, but mostly porn. ;) Set post episode 6X01.





	

He feels no tremor as her hand slips under the back of his vest and her mouth turns from sweet to sultry beneath his insistent kiss. It's late, late enough that they are unlikely to be disturbed and far too late for her to still be working. He knows her well enough to ascertain why she's here in her office, hiding away from the too quiet of their bedroom back at home. Fraying threads of understanding are what brought him here, intent on reminding her of what they've fought for and the life he longs for her to realize she deserves.

Using his thumb, he urges her chin up so he can slide his lips down along the tiny cleft, slowly working along the edge of her jaw until he finds the soft skin of her throat with his tongue. Her sigh ruffles his hair as he worries his mark just above her collarbone, not knowing fully if he's doing it for her or for himself. He does feel a slight shudder, but this time it isn't her hand, but her abdomen as his knuckles and the backs of his rings slide beneath her shirt up towards her breast. There's a weak protest dripping from her tongue that he swallows just as he pushes beneath the elastic to cup her completely with his palm.

She's not protesting in the slightest now, the only sound the tiny gasps interrupting their kiss with each pass of his calloused fingertips along her erect nipple. He aches to pull the shirt from her body and drop to his knees, but he wants to see her eyes for the next part, needs to see her worries melt from her features if even for the briefest of moments. Pulling back until their lips are merely brushing as they breathe, he watches her eyes as he gives her nipple one last tweak and moves his hand lower to the waistband of her jeans. He'll stop if she asks. She doesn't. Instead, her hand at his back slides down into the pocket of his trousers, urging his body closer as his fingers deftly open the clasp and lower the zipper of her jeans.

She tries to pull his head back in with her other hand so she can kiss him again, but he resists, wanting to feel the heat of her breath expel the moment his fingers slide beneath her panties and into her slick heat. He isn't left disappointed. The heat laced profanity she lets out as his middle finger presses with purpose against her clit is exactly what he was hoping to hear. She goes somewhat slack in his arms almost immediately, prompting him to push her further back into the wall behind the filing cabinet so he can place one knee between her legs just above where his hand is moving beneath her clothes.

His erection is at full mast against her thigh, but he does his best to keep this about her, taking her mouth again for a probing kiss as his palm presses hard against her clit and he seeks her entrance with his fingertips. She's so warm and ready that he slides in easily, slowly stroking until raspy, needy demands begin to whisper from her lips.

This is the moment he has been waiting for, wanting to give her since they were interrupted by that bloody dirigible. Her hand moves from behind his head to grip his brace, her added weight pushing the tip of his hook down into the metal of the cabinet. She doesn't seem to notice the damage or if she does, she's too far gone to care. Turning his hand he curls his fingers as his thumb presses against her clit and he watches as her jaw falls slack and her eyelids begin to flutter shut. She's so close, so wet, and it's torture knowing how good it would feel to shuck his pants and feel her wrap around his cock as she comes. But she needs to know it's okay for things to be just about her sometimes. And this moment, it's all hers.

It's that thought that has him dropping to his knees, knowing he can bring her more pleasure with his tongue than with his thumb. There's little finesse in how he uses his hook to pull her jeans and panties down, but he doesn't want to remove his fingers from their task. He gives himself a brief second to watch his hand moving in and out before diving forward and finally tasting her sweetness against his tongue. Her hands dive at the same time into his hair, pushing his face closer as her hips rock forward against his devouring mouth. She's all desire, all passion, so in need of release he doubts she even cares or realizes how wanton she looks. It's glorious and he'd gladly spend an eternity worshiping her if she would allow it.

Her clit is swollen and slick as he sucks it between his lips, worrying it with his tongue until he feels the first of her spasms wrap tight around his fingers. Flattening his tongue against the tip, he presses down hard as his fingertips curl and slam home, shattering her orgasm to life all around him. Blunt fingernails dig into his scalp as he works her through it, replacing his fingers with his tongue so he can taste the honey sweetness of her release. Eventually she pulls him back by his hair, breathing hard with her head against the wall and her knees slightly shaking beside his shoulders.

He doesn't button her up as he slowly moves his way back up her body, instead dragging her shirt up and over her breast with his hook so he can suck her bra covered nipple between his teeth as he had longed to do before. Keeping his fingertips ghosting between her legs, he looks up at her from his place at her breast to see her looking down at him with such raw, open emotion. His Swan is in hiding no more, at least for this one glorious moment. As he rises to face her she pulls him in for a kiss, not hesitating when the taste of her passes from his tongue to hers. If anything, it seems to intensify the strength of her kiss, which isn't helping him to gain control of his body begging for some relief. His imagination begins to run away from him as visions of her sliding down the wall behind her so she can take his throbbing cock between her lips overtake his thoughts.

Adjusting his stance so he can fit snug between her open thighs, he pins her against the wall to try and push that vision out of mind. Perhaps pressing his erection against where she's still warm wasn't the best option either, but he's running out of options. With her mouth slowing against his he takes this opportunity to pull back, letting his eyes roam over her kiss swollen lips and heavy lidded eyes, a flushed softness having replaced the tight mask he's seen when he's looked at her these past few days. His forehead drops to hers on a groan as her hands grip his buttocks and drag him further towards her and he lets out a chuckle of restrained frustration.

"Emma, you are making it quite difficult for me to keep this moment just about you, love."

"I don't know, you've done a pretty good job of it so far."

"Aye, but if you keep touching me like that, I can't promise…"

"What if I want it be about us?"

Opening his eyes, he lifts his head so he can see her clearly, wondering as to the new emotion he can hear in her words. Even as her hands begin to work at the buckle at his waist, he keeps his eyes locked to hers.

"I think, that maybe, you and I are so used to being alone and we…might need more practice in achieving our goals together, as partners."

The weight behind her words hits him fully, despite the flirtatious tone she has chosen to speak them through. And he wants to press her further, but he's still a man, and her strong fingers have found the swollen head of his cock.

"And what goal do you have in mind, my love?"

She doesn't answer. He doesn't need to ask again. After pushing his pants to his knees, her hands grip his shoulders as he lifts her to wrap her legs around his waist. She's still so wet and slick that his cock slides past her entrance to rub against her clit, drawing a gasp from her he aims to hear again. Rocking his hips, he tortures himself to the point of delirium until he can take it no longer. Lifting her thighs, he sinks in deep in a single, hurried thrust. He has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from coming immediately, the metallic taste of blood a temporary distraction as she urges him to move with heated words and the tightening of her ankles around his thighs.

Her body is already beginning to clamp down as he pistons carefully, his hand at her hip gripping tight as her cries of beg his body to move faster. Shoving his brace beneath her hips, he reaches for his hook so he can unlatch it and let it drop to the floor, not wanting to hurt her as he slams his hips hard into the cradle of her thighs. One of her hands slides from around his neck to grab hold of his necklace, pulling him forward so she can take his mouth in a kiss. He comes with her tongue deep in his mouth and her hand crushed between his chest and her breasts, undoubtedly leaving a mark in the shape of his charms deep in her palm. Her pulsing release prolongs his own, milking every last ounce of his desire from his body into hers.

It's only after they've crumpled to the floor in a heap of half worn clothes and sated bliss does he find his voice enough to admit defeat.

"Us…aye…something we should definitely take time practicing, as often as possible."

"But maybe not in my office next time?"

"Emma, love, if I've learned anything in this long life of mine, it's to take the moments whenever and wherever they happen to be presented."

As if on cue, Emma's cell phone rings on her desk as his begins to vibrate in the pocket of his jacket. It's a bit of an awkward shuffle to get up from the floor, but thanks to Emma's magic they are both cleaned up and redressed in mere moments. As she begins to speak to her father on her phone, he answers the call from Henry on his. They share a knowing smile as she reaches out to trace the hole his hook left in the filing cabinet while their loved ones fill them in on the latest crisis.


End file.
